Howl at the Moon
by Drakai
Summary: As a mob chases him on the day before graduation, Naruto is met with a blade in the gut, and gets to meet the all powerful Kyuubi. Although, the Kyuubi is not what you'd expect. GB character.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ducked under another low branch as he ran away from another group of drunken villagers. He always was fast and agile, and he had no trouble evading them. The problems came, however, when he slammed into someone. He looked up and saw an old man, with half his face bandaged up, as well as his right arm. The old man grinned evilly.

"Hehehe… Got you now, Demon." _Well crap. And I was supposed to graduate tomorrow, too._ He noticed more ninja were appearing around him, but something told him they weren't there to help. Well, not him, at least. _This would be a good time for someone to appear….. Anyone… Hello… Fuck…_

The old man lifted a Ninjato and stabbed him in the stomach. What he wasn't expecting was a bright light knock everyone away, and leave Naruto and the rest unconscious.

_Mindscape (well, duh)_

Naruto appeared in front of a large gate to see a humanoid figure pace back and forth behind the bars, grumbling to himself. He could catch some fragments, spoken in a very gruff, almost growling voice.

"Well, shit… Poor kid…. Stupid villagers….. Gonna die…."

"Um…. Who's gonna die?" Naruto asked the figure. It turned around, surprised and silently cursing that a kid managed to get close without it noticing. It approached the gate, and the light, what little of it was there, revealed the figure. He was male, that much was obvious. A little less than six feet tall, wild brown hare with sideburns on his cheeks. He was dressed in faded jeans with a sleeveless shirt that was ripped off in several places. He frowned.

"You are, bub." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not very subtle, are ya?"

"Never was one for lying. Guess I have to tell you the whole story now?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Well, for starters, my name is James Logan. Also known as the Wolverine." He explained to him his life, and his troubles (wanna know, watch the movie…. too lazy to describe that… 'sides, I highly doubt there's anyone who doesn't know that…) Naruto listened in awe, gaining more respect for the man each minute. "Then one day, I was battling Magneto, and the fucker launched me into another machine of his. The thing shorted, and I got blown through time and space. So, I landed here. Next thing I remember is some freak show with an orange spiral mask does some magic trick to me, and then nothing. Then, I woke up here. I managed to access your memories, and…. I respect you, kid. You got guts. And a lot of 'em, too. So I'm gonna do somethin' for ya. See, that little time trip, and then attacking your village, and then making sure you stayed alive made a toll on me. Looks like I'm mortal, too. I ain't got much left. But I want to have a legacy in the world, who'd do good and kick ass in the name of Wolverine. So, whaddaya say you take all my skills, hm?" Naruto was floored. In the span of two hour he'd gotten to know and respect the man, and just now found out that the same man was dying, and wanted Naruto to inherit his power. He thought about it for a while, until reaching a conclusion.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it." Logan tore off the dog tags he wore around his neck, and gave them to Naruto. There were two lines, one above the other. The first one was a series of numbers: 458 25 243; and the other had only one word: WOLVERINE.

Logan then concentrated his energy, and shot it into Naruto. He screamed in pain, as his muscles and bones started reforming. Before he blacked out, he heard Logan give his final goodbye.

_Outside_

No more than fifteen minutes passed in the outside world, and Naruto, along with the ninjas and the old man, had started to wake up. The ninjas all stared at Naruto when he got up and stretched to his full height, popping joints in his back as he did so. He raised his eyebrow at them, and looked himself over.

He was looked exactly like Logan, well, most of him did. While the whisker marks disappeared, his facial structure remained as it ever had. But his hair had changed from his usual spiky look, to the one Logan had. The color had changed, too. He scratched his cheek and found he also had sideburns.

AS the Ninja got out of their stupor, the old man ordered the attack, he himself charging first. Naruto, still stunned from the transformation, didn't dodge in time, and the Ninjato struck him in the middle of the skull. To the massive surprise of his assailants…. Nothing happened. Naruto grinned and used newly acquired muscles he felt in his hands, where the knuckles were. To his joy, and the surprise of the others, Wolverine's claws were there. He grinned again and looked at the old man.

"Hehehe…. Looks like you can't kill me now, bub. But guess what." The man was too stunned to move, as Naruto impaled all six of his claws. "I can kill you." He lifted the body with ease and threw it at the rest of the ninja. As he did so, the Hokage arrived. He had used his portable mini-orb to view the fight as he hurried to help Naruto. He was glad that Naruto was safe, and that one of his major political opponents, his former friend Danzo, had been killed. He ordered his own Anbu forces to kill the Root ninja, as he took Naruto to his office to get an explanation.

_Hokage's Office_

Sufficed to say, Sarutobi's eyebrows were lost somewhere in his hair, which, seeing as how his forehead was bald, was quite a feat.

"Naruto, are you sure this is not some kind of trap set by the Kyuubi."

"Yeah, old man, I'm sure." Naruto convinced him.

"*Sigh* Here's your hitai-ate, be at the Academy tomorrow to get sorted into a team." The boy nodded and walked away. "Tings are going to get more interesting in the future." Sarutobi mused, smoking his pipe and watching Naruto walk through the street, his hands in his pockets.

**Sorry if it was a little rushed, but it's gonna be better after the intro, scouts honor.**

**As for the muscles, before anyone asks, I find it reasonable, and much easier than constantly channeling chakra into the claws. It's kinda like those glands Spider-Man has in the movies.**

**And lastly, if you're wondering about the pairing, it's already been chosen. For this story, I'm gonna do something I don't think was ever done before, but I'm not gonna tell you. Not yet, anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Orange, orange, orange…. Ooooh, orange." Naruto mumbled as he went through his wardrobe. "My wardrobe's got a serious lack of… well, everything. So, gotta get new clothes first."

He walked to a shinobi store, which was owned by one of his few friends, Tenten, who was a year older than him. How someone who was 16 could own a store, let alone have time to work in it, he didn't know. Didn't really care, either.

"Hey, Tenten."

"Hello Naruto. Wow, you look great. I could barely recognize you." She said sizing him up.

"Right. See, I kinda need new clothes."

"That way." She pointed to the back.

Naruto looked around the shinobi section, not finding anything that would fit his style of slash first, slash later, slash some more, and then when everyone's dead try and ask a question or two. As he went further back, he found more and more unusual outfits. From the theatre-like black ninja outfit, to the regal samurai garb, then a reaper costume and a female genie costume with no bra and a golden chain where it should be. He raised an eyebrow at that, and had to shake his head to prevent the perverted thoughts course through.

At the very end, he found something that would work well. A pair of blue jeans, a brown belt with an Indian chief buckle, white sleeveless undershirt, red and black plaid shirt, and a brown leather jacket, along with black sneakers. He got a few duplicates of the outfit, except the jacket, and a couple of different shirts, paid and left for the Academy.

As he went to the school, he came across a tobacco and liquor store. He went in, and came back out a few minutes later with a couple of six-packs sealed on the inside of his jacket, along with some Havana cigars and a lighter.

He made it to the Academy just in time, despite the little detour. The final bell had just rung, and Iruka walked into the classroom a moment before, when he walked in, hands in him pockets. He drew some confused looks and raised eyebrows, but all could recognize him.

"Hey, who are you?" I spoke too soon, it seems, as the duck-assed emo arrogantly stood up, with his loyal pink banshee right behind him.

"Yeah, answer Sasuke-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, while Iruka was having an internal debate on the efficiency of using Sakura as cannon fodder.

"I don't have to answer to you, bub." Naruto growled out.

"Listen here you…" Sakura screeched, but was interrupted by Iruka.

"Sakura, shut up. Naruto take a seat."

"Where is the Baka anyway?" Sakura looked around. Shikamaru just shook his head and went back to sleep.

"Ugh. Just shut up."

The test went by smoothly, and Naruto graduated in the top of the class.

"It was an honor to teach the next line of soldiers that will protect this fine village." Iruka said at the assembly of the graduates. "And now for the teams. Team 1….. Team 7: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto slammed his head against the table, and then spoke to the sky.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Wait for your Senseis here. Good luck." Iruka got out.

Three hours later, we find only Team 7 remaining. Sasuke was staring at a corner, brooding as usual. Sakura watching him with sparkly things in her eyes. Ok, that's freaky. And Naruto just got out his cigar and beer. He opened the can, causing both members of the fowl community to look at him.

"Hey?" Sakura screeched. "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. Ain't that right, bub?"

"You have no idea how much truth there is in that sentence." A new, lazy voice spoke. The two would-be Gennin jumped at the sound, not noticing anyone. Naruto just smirked and took another sip.

"On the roof in five." The silver haired arrival said, poofing into smoke. Sasuke and Sakura turned around to Naruto, and only saw an empty seat, with an empty can on it.

Kakashi poofed on the roof, fully convinced nobody would be there, only to find Naruto leaning against the rail, smoking his cigar.

"You're slow, bub."

"Well, not everybody has the agility of a cat. Or a wolverine."

"Smart doggy. Not cut it out, the twerps are coming." With that being said, the delinquent duo arrived at the stairs. Kakashi quickly sat the two down, and began introductions.

"I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like… things. I dislike…. Some other things….. I have a lot of hobbies. Dreams for the future….. Never really thought about it….. You next Pinky." Sakura scoffed at the name, but went ahead.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes…." She blushed and looked at Sasuke." I dislike Naruto-Baka and Ino-pig. My hobbies…" Blushed and looked at Sasuke. "Dreams for the future…."Again with the blushing.

"Ok…. You next my feathered friend." Sasuke glared at the Jounnin.

"Name: Sasuke Uchiha. Likes: None. Dislikes: All. Dreams, or rather Ambition: To kill a certain man and resurrect my clan."

"And last, but not least, Wolverine."

"Hmmmm….. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Or Wolverine. I like smoking and beer. I dislike loud people and idiots. My hobbies are fighting. My dream is to do good and kick ass in the name of Wolverine. And, maybe find a family."

"Ok, then, meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 AM. See ya." And he poofed away.

The next day roughly around ten, Naruto walked into the training ground to find the other two members of the team asleep. So he just leaned against a tree and waited for Kakashi.

Not two minutes later, the Jounnin poffed in. "Ok, then, let's…. What's wrong with them?" He pointed at the two dozing Gennin.

"Not enough fiber in their diet. Should eat a basket or something." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah, that may be a good idea. But let's wake them up first." He took a gong from his pocket, brought it up to their ears and rung it. Sasuke and Sakura both jumped about ten feet in the air, their heads ringing.

"Effective." Naruto commented, smirking.

"Thank you. Now that we're all awake." He eye-smiled at Sasuke and Sakura who glared at him. "We can begin. The idea of this exercise is to get these two silver bells. You have until noon to get them. That should give you a good…. hour or so. Get snapping." As he said that, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, leaving Naruto in the clearing, still smirking. "You know, you're kinda odd."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, bub." He popped his claws, making Kakashi raise his eyebrow.

"Oooh, claws. Hehehe, let's play."

Kakashi took out a pair of kunai, and charged at Naruto, who met him head on, clashing the kunai with his claws. The knives slipped, and dug into his chest, one in the lung, the other in the heart.

"Ugh, crap. This'll ruin my shirt."

"Your shirt?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Naruto pulled out the knives, and the wounds disappeared. Kakashi was so shocked, he didn't see a left cross going directly at his face, knocking him out.

He woke up a few minutes later, leaning against the tree, his Gennin team in front of him, Sasuke and Sakura holding the bells.

"Nicely done, team." He eye-smiled. "Meet tomorrow at 7 in front of the Hokage Tower." Sasuke and Sakura went off, while Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Very nicely done, Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Banshee, in position. I hate you, Naruto. Over."

"This is Butthead, in position. I despise you, Uzumaki! Over."

"This is Wolverine. Blow me. I'm gonna go an' skewer the target now. Over and out."

Thud! Bang! 'Hiss!' "Here kitty kitty. Come to Mr. Wolverine. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Snikt. "Much." Slash! Slash 'Meeew' (you know, that sound cats make when they're hurt)

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura came to see a cat with a bow in its right ear shiver in Naruto's arms. "You gonna behave now?" The cat nodded. "Good. Let's go."

"Aw, my poor little Tora. What did the evil man do to you?" The client cried when Team 7 returned the cat.

"The same I'm gonna do for you lady if you don't take the damned cat out of here. Now get!" The client ran out.

"Well done, Team 7. I believe it's safe to say that you won't be getting that particular D-Rank mission again. Now let's see: we have gardening, cleaning, painting fences, taking out the trash…"

"Look Professor, these ain't missions, they're chores. Chores lazy people won't do on their own."

"Now Naruto, these are important missions that build…" Iruka started.

"Important missions? Painting fences, taking out the trash? They require no ninja skill at all. Lemme see that." He took the mission listings from the Hokage. "Walking the dog? Looking after kids? Hell, do you read these at all." The Hokage shook his head. "Listen to this: 'Dear Hokage-sama, I dropped a condom today in the park. I'd like to hire some ninja to look for it.' 'Dear Hokage-sama, send some ninja to change the channel for me. Hurry!' 'Hokage-sama, send ninjas to get package from store next door.' You seriously need to start cleaning up."

"There should be three people that oversee all the important documents for me." The Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, they're doin' a bang up job at it, too. Let's go see 'em."

The two of them entered a rather large office in the tower that housed the administrating section. Naruto raised an eyebrow as the Hokage growled. The office was turned into a lounge, and not even recently, it seemed. There was a pool table, a bar, couch, big screen TV, DVD player, stereo, and shelves upon shelves of all kinds of porn. The three men that were supposed to work there were sitting on the couch, jacking off to a movie. The Hokage's eyebrow twitched as he closed the door with a loud bang and threw a kunai that hit the TV cables, cutting the movie off.

"Hey what's the big… idea." The guys turned around and froze as they saw the Hokage.

"Well hello there boys. Seems to me like someone's been wasting village resources, hm? Guess you were right, Naruto."

"It's the demon's fault." One of the three pointed at Naruto. "He's corrupted you with his lies and made you turn on good, honest, hard-working people of the village."

The Hokage sweat dropped. "You seriously expect me to believe that, you idiot?"

"You can't do anything to us, you old fool." The other two growled. "The Civilian Council will protect us from you."

"Unfortunately for you." Naruto said. "Threats to the Hokage are punishable by instant death." He punched the man in his chest, launching him into the only fine cabinet there. (if you think that's impossible, remember that all of Naruto's bones are metal, and he has enhanced strength) The cabinet broke open, spilling scrolls out. Naruto lifted one and growled.

"'Adoption form for Uzumaki Naruto signet by Inuzuka Tsume.' What the hell?"

"They're all adoption forms." The Hokage said scanning the other scrolls. "Signed by almost all the clans and Jounnin of the village, even some Chunnin and civilians. The Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Hyuuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi, my son Asuma, Iruka… Naruto, kill them."

Snikt. "Gladly." He jumped at one, impaling his throat with his claws, and slashed the other's head off. They stepped out to see his secretary push a wheel cart to the door and leave it there.

"Himiko." She turned to the voice and bowed as she saw the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-san. What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. Have you ever been inside?" The Hokage pointed at the door.

"No sir, they told me to just leave the paperwork here, and they'd roll it up once finished. They said you approved."

"From now on, you will inspect all the paperwork. You will throw away all feeble missions, chores, unimportant shit and death applications for Naruto, and then relay the rest to me. You will get a raise for the extra work."

"What about them?"

"They have been… put out of commission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The man from Wave is here."

"Send him in my office. I will be there right away." He turned to Naruto as the secretary bowed and left. "Let's go. Your new client is here."

"This is what I get for protection? The black-haired one looks like he'd piss himself on first sight of danger, and the pink brat looks like she'd die if she do much as saw blood. At least the other two look capable."

"Team 7." The Hokage let loose a little killing intent as Naruto held the other two Gennin by the back of their shirts. "This is your client, Tazuna, the bridge builder of Wave. This is a simple C-Rank escort mission."

"Meet at the gate on half an hour." Kakashi said as he poofed.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched two hours later, when Kakashi finally poofed at the gate.

"Meh, deal with it. Let's go everybody."


	4. Chapter 4

"All my life I wanted to be a ninja." Naruto grumbled as he, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura escorted Tazuna to his hometown. "First, the damned villagers try to stop me. When I finally make it, you'd think things'd start getting easier. But no." He lit a cigar. "The first couple of missions nothing more than chores. Then, when I finally get a break, my mission turns out to be an escort job for an old fart to a small, boring town." He sliced up two ninja who tried to jump him from a pond, not even noticing them, or the bewildered looks of everyone else. "Are you coming?" He barked at the others.

A couple of hours later, the team was sitting on a boat, sailing to Wave, with Naruto still grumbling in the back.

"He won't stop, will he?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"I don't think so, he's on a roll."

"This is as far as I can take you, my friend." The boat driver said as he came to a small beach.

"I understand, you've risked enough as it is. Thank you." Tazuna turned to Naruto. He was still grumbling.

Walking by a large pond, Naruto's grumbling was interrupted by a large sword flying an inch over his head. "Alright, someone either brave or mad enough to challenge me. Now who could…?" A figure landed on the sword currently embedded in a tree. "Damn."

The woman was just short of six feet. She had long, black hair reaching to the small of her back. A slim, slender figure covered by a navy blue tank top and shorts. Really, really tight shorts. A mist headband covered her head, tied to the side and slashed.

"I am Momochi Zabu, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and the greatest assassin of Water Country." She declared proudly, but received no answer. She looked her prey over to find a pink haired brat glaring at her.

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, you hussy?" Sakura screeched at the woman, making her, Naruto, Tazuna and Kakashi sweat drop. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Don't antagonize the hot lady." Zabu grinned at Naruto.

"My, aren't you sweet. And what's your name?"

"Naruto. Are you doing anything later?" He asked her casually, making Kakashi and Tazuna sweat drop, Sasuke brood and Sakura glade at him. "Right, the fight. Well then, let's begin." He popped his claws out, charging Zabu, who freed her sword from the tree and parried.

"Nice nails." She smirked. He just grinned before he upercutted her into the air with his fist.

"You idiot!" Sakura screamed at him. "Kill her. Why did you take those good-for-nothing claws of yours back in?"

"Don't wanna kill 'er." Naruto glared at the pink banshee.

"WHY!"

"She's hot." He said making her develop a tick mark and charge him, ignoring everyone else. She was met half-way with a metal wall, impacting her and sending her back to the side. Zabu hoisted her sword on her shoulder, glaring at the Haruno fan girl.

"Stay out of this, you prepubescent tart." She then turned to Naruto, smirking at him. "How do you stand her?"

"Not by choice, believe me. Shall we continue?"

"Let's." She slashed her sword at him as Naruto just raised his arm in defense. The sword went half-way through the appendage before stopping, surprising Zabu. Naruto grabbed the blade and threw it, along with its wielder, at the tree. Zabu impacted the tree, but before either of them could do anything, two senbon came out of the woods and impacted the Water assassin's neck, killing her. A female Kiri Hunter Nin came out of her cover, hefting the body on her back and taking the sword, making Kakashi and Naruto raise an eyebrow each.

"That you for your help. I have been tracking this one for some time now. Happy hunting." She shunshined away.

"You do realize they'll be coming back, right?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Looking forward to it." He answered, making Sakura glare and Tazuna gawk at him. Sasuke was still brooding.

As this was going on, the Hunter Nin from before was leaning to Zabu, grasping a strange, scissor-like object, before the dead woman groaned and ripped the two senbon out.

"You shouldn't have done that, Haku. I was having fun." The Hunter Nin removed her mask to reveal a cute face that looked much like a younger Zabu.

"Sorry, Zabu-sama, but I thought it best to stop you now then let you play too much with the cute man." She said making Zabu glare at her.

"Naruto, huh?" Haku nodded, smiling. "We will meet again. And next time, well…." She giggled to herself, making Haku sweat drop.

The next few days flew by relatively fast, with Kakashi teaching the other two Gennin chakra control, and Naruto protecting their client at the bridge, watching the giant stone path being built, and slowly running out of cigars and beer.

"I don't suppose I'd find some cigs 'round here?" He asked Tazuna one day as they walked home.

"Maybe at Gato's mansion. We have trouble finding something edible here on the best days."

"And yet sake's a plenty."

"They ship it by the barrels, so it's the only thing we have that's at a reasonable price, and it helps." Naruto shook his head, taking another drag.

"I wish Zabu'd hurry up." Naruto told Kakashi that night, the two sharing some sake after dinner.

"How much did you pack?"

"Half a dozen. Figured I could get some here." Naruto humphed. Kakashi shook his head as he took another sip. "How's the training going?" Kakashi sighed.

"Pathetically. Sakura's mastered the Tree Climbing technique, but only because her reserves are so pitifully small even the Sandaime's Grandson has more. And Sasuke just whines about getting power and asks me a million times a day to teach him a powerful jutsu, and he's still at half a tree. I miss the Anbu." He bowed his head, making circles with one of his fingers in the ground. Naruto just sweat dropped at his teacher's behavior.

"With any luck, Zabu'll attack tomorrow. Then we can leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up the next morning, noticing he slept in. Which was really strange, considering he didn't even do anything that would tire him out the previous night. But I digress…

Anyway, as he woke up he heard a scream from outside so he, neglecting to wear his jacket, or even a shirt, jumped from the window and landed on two thugs who were just about to bisect their client's grandson, cutting their faces off with his claws. He nodded to Tsunami, the client's daughter and patted the boy on the head before running off to the bridge.

At the aforementioned almost complete marvel, Kakashi, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura had just arrived and found all of Tazuna's workers strewn around, groaning in pain.

"Who did this to you?" The old man asked the closest one.

"It was… demon…" The man groaned and lost consciousness.

"I was waiting for you. That's not very polite, you know." The mist cleared to show Zabu and her masked assistant standing on the end of the bridge. "Where's Naruto."

"Oh, he's still sleeping." Kakashi answered coolly.

"Ah." Zabu nodded to herself before sitting down cross-legged on the floor, followed by her sweat dropping companion. "Then we'll wait for him."

"What? Why should we wait for that dobe?"

"Because I said so. Now shut up, you're annoying."

A couple of minutes later, Naruto finally arrived. He stopped and looked at the gathered ninja.

"Did I miss something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. We were just waiting for you." Zabu got up and drew the sword from her back. Then she stopped and savored the sight of Naruto in a tight sleeveless shirt.

"Before we begin, do you want to come back to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked. Zabu faltered for a moment before she steeled herself.

"Sorry, but I have my honor to keep."

"And if Gato was to betray you?"

"Then I'd gut him and come with you." Naruto motioned behind her, where she found the small man with a large force standing, glaring at her. "Well damn."

"So the demon failed to do even the simplest task. Makes me glad I never intended to pay you in the first place. Go on men, kill them all, except for the masked bitch that broke my arm. I think I'll keep her."

"Like hell you will." Zabu charged at the small army, and was joined by Naruto with both his claws drawn.

"And what do we do?" Kakashi muttered to himself.

"Nothing. Just leave it to them." The masked ninja beside him said.

"And who the hell are you?"

"They call me Haku." She removed her mask.

"So that's not your real name?"

"No, it is."

"They why did you say: 'They call me Haku.'?"

"Because that's my name."

"Ah, right."

Back with the two who were doing the actual fighting, Naruto sliced the arms off of one of the thugs, and then jumped at the next one, puncturing his lungs with the claws, while Zabu cut the now-armless one in half.

"You sure know how to treat a girl." She smirked, licking a stray drop of blood from her cheek, before swinging her zanbatou and beheading another thug.

"In that case, wanna consider this our first date." He ripped open a chest, followed by a gut and then a head.

"Of course. Provided I get another one when we get to the village."

"Done."

And so they ran out of thugs to brutally maim. Well, there was Gato, but…

"So… Who's gonna kill him?" Naruto stood in front of a cowering Gato, who was sitting in a puddle. And it hadn't rained in a while.

"Well I'm not gonna get near him. He pissed himself."

"But…"

"Please." She gave him a look that was half-cute and half-scary.

"Fine, fine." He grunted, approaching Gato, and standing right outside of the puddle.

"Please don't kill me. I'll run and never come back. I'll give you anything you want. I'll-" Naruto cut his head off.

"Annoying little prick. Hey, Kakashi." He threw the head to the man. "I killed Gato. Can I go raid his mansion now?" The silver-haired man gave him a shooing motion. "Wanna come?" He turned to Zabu only to see her already climbing down the ladder to the ship Gato and his tugs used to get to the bridge. "Hey! Dammit, woman!"

Later that night the door to Tazuna's house opened to show a grinning Naruto carrying a couple of scrolls and Zabu who was nuzzling two into her cleavage.

"Good news everybody. I found cigars. Oh and some money, too." He threw two scrolls two Tazuna.

"And what happened to her?" Kakashi pointed to the gleeful assassin.

"She found sake and weapons." His answer made Haku groan and face palm.

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
